


Sometimes a Mechanic is Needed to Fix a Princess's Inability to Fall Asleep.

by reyloandbehold



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, smutty smut smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloandbehold/pseuds/reyloandbehold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has long since passed the stage of exhaustion where sleep comes as soon as you lay down: it hurts to keep her eyes shut and she's desperate for any solution that might help her fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a Mechanic is Needed to Fix a Princess's Inability to Fall Asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke and Raven are my heart’s fire, and I would give up A LOT of things in order to see these two become canon. Lots of love for Anna, who pointed out the flaws that would have driven me crazy.
> 
> Also, I've never written girl-on-girl smut before so I tried to play it as safe as possible. However, I enjoyed it way too much and might consider something a little more feisty the next go around ;)

Utterly exhausted, Clarke found herself tossing and turning in her tent, unable to give in to the sleep that teased her eyelids. There was too much on her plate- from depleting food stocks to keeping everyone alive- and her mind was a whirlwind. 

Tense, and unable to force herself to relax, Clarke shed her shirt and her pants, thinking maybe she was just overheated. As her hands traveled back up her body, her fingertips grazed the soft flesh of her inner thighs, and lingered.

Maybe a little self-indulgence would do the trick?

Sighing, she flexed her palm over the fabric of her underwear and cupped her sex, willing her mind to shut off so she could actually  _enjoy_  and achieve climax this time, and not lose her focus by thinking of Grounders and-

She slipped a finger beneath the waistband, then another, ghosting them over her clit, knowing she was nowhere near turned on enough- or at all- to dive right in. Eyes snapped shut, she willed herself to think of what turned her on.

Regrettably, Finn’s face danced through her thoughts, and Clarke tensed, her lip curling in disgust: yeah, she had wanted to sleep with him, but it had been more out of need and not uncontrollable lust.

What did she  _lust_  after?

Eyes, warmer than trees under the sun, were all she could focus on, and for a second she was enamored with the notion of what it felt like to be in Bellamy’s tent, but then her eyes opened and the knots in her shoulders were more than distracting. 

Clarke brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them before quickly returning them to her clit, all but demanding her body to respond. But thinking of Bellamy meant war and gun powder, and that was  _completely_ different from the kind of catalyst she was trying to find.

The notion of gunpowder, however, sent her down another path of clenched muscles that led to nothing but added fuel for her growing headache. Raven would need more gunpowder soon, and just thinking about how stressed out she had looked earlier stirred up an intense wave of empathy… and something else.

Gasping, Clarke’s eyes flew open and down towards where her fingers were suddenly more than wet and igniting everything she had been hoping to achieve. But… Raven?

Blushing like crazy, Clarke pulled her hand from between her legs and held it to her chest, slamming her legs together and laying as rigid as possible, as if someone could have possibly seen her and read her mind.

Never in her life had she thought about a girl sexually, and an excited tendril of fear zipped from her gut, up her spine, stroking her brain into contemplating the possibilities. 

_Raven_ is _beautiful_ , she admitted to herself, smiling at the memory of the way her brow furrowed when she was bent over the engine of her exodus ship, harvesting parts.

A deep, desperate gasp bubbled past Clarke’s lips, and she gave in to temptation. In her fantasy, Raven was on her knees at Clarke’s feet, and was slowly pulling her shirt off. 

_"We’re going to do things my way, Clarke," she stated, her arms moving behind her back to unclasp her bra, "and we’re gonna see what makes you snap first."_

_Raven moved, her bra sliding from her arms as she fell to all fours, her hands on either side of Clarke’s legs._

_"Will it be the lack of control…" Raven’s head dipped and she nipped at Clarke’s thigh, slowly crawling her way up Clarke’s body. "… or will it be from what I do to you?"_

_Clarke couldn’t think straight, and her chest was heaving, desperate to breathe, not oxygen, but Raven and the fire burning from her touch that matched the heat growing between Clarke’s legs. She couldn’t help the way her legs spread as Raven bent forward, slipping her arms beneath Clarke’s thighs, her fingers digging into the pale flesh there. Pleasure, and an intense wave of anticipation shot through Clarke’s body, pulling her spine off the floor._

_"Raven," she breathed, her fingers flexing at her sides, "please."_

_Smirking something wicked, Raven placed a chaste kiss atop the blonde curls below Clarke’s waist. “I so love it when you beg.” Giggling, Raven trailed hot, openmouthed kisses even lower, skirting the damp, throbbing heat that was aching for Raven to have her way with._

_Then, curling one hand over Clarke’s legs, she spread her palm flat over her shaking lover’s pubic mound, holding her in place. With the other hand, she snaked it back from underneath Clarke’s thigh and used her index and middle fingers to trace Clarke’s slit, eliciting a deep moan from the girl._

_"I’m going to make you come, Clarke, using only these two fingers," Raven wiggled them, teasing her entrance, "and my mouth."_

_Surprised, Clarke lifted her head just in time to watch Ravens tongue dart past her tongue and beneath the glistening folds of Clarke’s sex. The reaction was instant, and Clarke’s hands her buried in Raven’s dark hair quicker than a moan left Clarke’s mouth._

_"Yes," she urged, holding Raven’s head in place as the girl swirled her tongue around Clarke’s clit. The fingers that had once been teasing, were now knuckle deep inside of Clarke, and the double onslaught was driving Clarke insane._

_For so long, Clarke had been on the edge of losing her mind, and Raven was doing everything in her power to make sure that happened in the best way possible. So it was no surprise to Clarke that all it took for her to come was Raven curling her fingers upwards as she fucked Clarke with them, hitting_ that spot _with them, just as she sucked that sensitive, overstimulated bundle of nerves into her mouth, flicking her tongue around it, kissing it as passionately as you did with you lips against another’s._

_Shattering, Clarke pulled uselessly at Raven’s hair, unable to function because she was a wave crashing into the shore, and Raven was the sun, lapping her up, demanding more and more and more of the pleasure Clarke didn’t know she was capable of feeling._

_When she could speak through the panting, sweaty, thought-erasing aftershocks, she sat up, mumbling for Raven to kiss her. And, my god she did._

_The tangy taste of Clarke’s arousal on Raven’s tongue was enough to build that delicious pressure back up, making Clarke crave another orgasm, but for now, she thought only of Raven._

_"God, I am so- You have me-" All she could do was fail to articulate words, and slide her tongue along Raven’s, their mouths so close that their teeth clacked as they kissed, communicating better that way than words ever could._

_But then Raven was pulling away…_

…and the fantasy she was living in faded away until she was sound asleep, back into her tent.

Clarke had finally found the one thing that allowed her to fall asleep with a smile plastered on her still-flushed face.


End file.
